


塞壬

by Mesektet



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: Kami中心也可以，他和mana友情向也行。by七
Kudos: 1





	塞壬

  
  
  
这一天，依旧是平平无奇的一个下午，Kami在沙滩上发现了一只塞壬。  
  
他本来一如既往在钓鱼，突然就看到一只塞壬就出现在了他常去的沙滩上，腹部受了伤，流着血，躺在那儿，几乎一动不动。  
  
现在的时代还会有这种东西啊，他心想，但其实这么多年以来，塞壬的传说在全世界其实都没有停过，虽然总有些微妙的不同，在欧洲叫美人鱼，中国的话则是鲛人，在日本还有个名字叫比丘尼。  
  
所以我现在吃点他的肉的话，就能够长生不老吗？  
  
说来也奇怪，各种各样的神话中，塞壬总是有不同的样子，有些歌声动听，而另外的，哭起来眼泪就成了珍珠，在每个文化的画像中，也总是有着或美艳或狰狞或残忍的面目，各种生活习性和形态都千差万别。

但是不知为何，他几乎第一眼就认定了，这个有着鱼尾的，上半身和自己差不多身材的生物，是塞壬。

这是近乎本能一样，脑海中闪过的念头。  
  
虽然一边开着玩笑，也一边怀疑着自己的认知。但他还是把塞壬流着血的伤口好好包扎了，顺便还把自己刚刚钓上来的鱼放在了他的旁边，应该会有点用吧。  
  
做完这一切之后，他又在旁边等了一会，确定塞壬的呼吸已经平稳了下来之后，才终于拿了自己的东西离开。  
  
这就是他们相识的过程，一个阴云漠漠的午后，一个并不那么荒芜却空无人烟的海滩，一个拥有着长色橙发的人类和一只受了伤的塞壬。  
  
  
  
  
  
几天之后他再来海滩的时候，已经没有再见到它了，海滩上什么都没有变，码头仍然是码头，礁石也仍然是礁石，周围既没有灯塔，也没有人群。  
  
他继续在自己平常的位置钓鱼。  
  
天气感觉像是要暖和起来了，这里春天的时候总是气温刚好，除了倒春寒的时候微微有些凉意，即使有海风，其余时间也都温和又缠绵，在自己故乡这个时候，正是樱花盛开的时节。

没想到不到一个月，他们却又在这个地方重逢了。  
  
在这样冬天的寒意尚有余温的天气里，那只塞壬居然已经完整地活下来了，安静地待在离他不远不近、有些距离的地方。他们这样的生物，天生就有着能扛过致命伤的能力吗，还是他撕下了自己的一块肉，硬生生地吞了之后，才让自己活下来的呢？  
  
他看出了对方不愿意靠近，所以便专注于自己的钓鱼大计，一直到又过了一段时间之后，对方试探性地游了过来。  
  
仔细看的话，这只塞壬的脸有点像自己的某个朋友呢，黑色的，直直的长发，遮住了半张脸，无论是鼻梁还是嘴唇的轮廓都很分明，漂亮又秀气，浅色的眼睛，从这种传说中非自然的美丽来说，也确实是塞壬没错。  
  
他跟对方招了招手，试着问对方的名字，也说了自己的。  
  
但是对方却轻轻摇了摇头，用手比划了一下，做了一个有些奇怪的姿势。  
  
这难道不是更像了吗。  
  
你到底是不是塞壬啊，居然还不肯说话，kami忍不住说，这样的塞壬，真的能够靠歌声，让旅人和船员都迷失自己到触礁的地步吗？  
  
而它只是在水里转了个圈，一言不发，他激起的那些水花，却几乎溅到了kami的脸上。  
  
  
  
  
之后的每一天，只要他来沙滩的日子，那只塞壬就一定会出现，大部分都是在暮色朦胧的夕光里，也有些时候是晦暗的晨曦里，在海边弥漫着大雾的时候，仿佛像梦境一样的些微光线里，那只塞壬带着海风和咸味的潮气出现，他渐渐会靠近他，虽然依然不说话，但经常就这样一整天都陪在他的身边。  
  
他有时候还会给他带来一些漂流瓶，里面装着几张简单的信件，又或者一些吃的。  
这种时候，他又像是邮差一样，从很远的地方来，来到这个空无一人的孤寂岛屿上。  
  
他拿到的第一个瓶子里面，装着的是罐装咖啡，是普通便利店就能买到的牌子，但却是自己一直以来最喜欢的。  
  
这个牌子仍然在卖吗？而且怎么会被塞到漂流瓶里面啊？  
  
他想的是，光是咖啡的话，虽然也不错，不过果然还是加上西瓜一起会更好吧？

他坐在海滩上，不知不觉，塞壬看着他一下午都在那里发呆，但依旧和往常一样，什么话都没说。

  
他原先不会做梦的。  
  
很多年都没有做过梦了，最多的的时候，也只是一些黑色的影子，不管怎么样，都是不能被称之为影像的。  
  
但就在他收到这份礼物的那个夜晚，他那些模糊的梦境碎片突然就被拼凑了起来，梦里他的头发还是黑色，正是最年轻的那个时候。

周围围着自己年轻时候乐队的成员，自己的几个好友，他们开着一辆上了年纪的卡车，一路上声音大的像是老掉牙的风箱，拖着自己做的舞台道具，不得不庆幸他还能找到一个亲戚，愿意以很低的低价把家里闲置的卡车借给他们运送道具，一群人风尘仆仆地开了两个小时车，赶到了那个遥远的仓库面前，拉开快锈掉的铁门，扑面而来的，全是陈腐的气息。

因为卡车的设施实在是太旧了，里面的制冷剂也怪怪的，怕会影响主唱的嗓子，他们所有人也都不敢开空调，于是这些在舞台上永远都盛装出席的人，一个个除了擦汗，什么形象都顾不得了。想想他们一边要顾着开车，一边又要担心卡车中途罢工的样子，真的可以说是再狼狈不过了。

但是那样的生活回忆起来，他下意识的反应居然不是窘迫而是怀念，毕竟那个时候大家都在一起，他们在同一个乐队里，有一样的目标和喜好，他们终日不离。  
  
突然地，这样夏日的场景，又突然消散和破碎，再次重组，成了一个竹林里的夏夜，天气很热，他和那些朋友去集训，住在偏远的、远离人迹的郊区，他们都热得满头大汗，难得睡了个午觉，衣服头发都乱糟糟的，睡也睡不踏实，没多久就醒过来了。

他和其他几个人睡得东倒西歪的，醒来的时候也都是粗糙又狼狈，和在台上一贯以来给人看的，美的化身的形象截然不同，他们看着对方，互相嫌弃。

只除了他们的团长大人还睡着——他是他们之中起得最早，而且还得要负责开车的那一位。

他平时的那些打扮和现在截然不同，只是松松垮垮地绑了个马尾，还被自己散开的头发缠了一身

他们拿着他喜欢的逗他，香味很快就把他叫醒了。

醒过来的那个人，面对着他们这个样子，也忍不住笑，问他们到底在做什么。他站在旁边，他那个朋友，撑着脸看着他们的团长大人，笑得像个狐狸一样，大大方方地说，没什么，就看看你呀，M酱。  
  
另外的人跟着笑，他也跟着笑。

……

他梦里那只塞壬仍然还在，但是总是和别人的脸重合在了一起，他手里捧着一个心脏，即使是在半梦半醒之间，他却似乎仍然感觉到了那颗心脏的热度，它是一团火，它仍旧在跳动。  
  
他感觉他们的脸，他们的名字，全都在他的舌尖，但即使已经到了那样的地步，他却仍然没办法把他们的名字叫出来。  
  
他睁不开眼睛。  


  
  


  
之后的日子里，他的信息慢慢地，随着那只塞壬的到来，竟然变多了起来，心心念念的西瓜在不久之后也收到了，后来甚至开始有了一些信，他和世界好像就这么恢复了联系。

这些信件也是乱七八糟的，什么样的都有，有些一看就是女孩子写的，絮絮叨叨讲了一长串跟他无关的日常琐事，足足有好几页，临到结尾的时候，却突然多出了一句，你看到这些的话，一定会觉得我很蠢吧，但kami san，这些东西无论如何，我也想要你知道。

Hi, Kami  
好久不见。  
我们去了【】，我和K，还有T，希望你和我母亲一切都好。  
S

他想了一下，是自己相熟的，同为鼓手的前辈。  
  
看来世事真的不像他想象的那样。

后来他能收到的东西就更不止信件了，甚至能见到一些，传输来的影像。不过一般来说都很短，像是生硬的碎片被硬生生拼接起来的样子，他看到了一些照片，一些采访，包括他那个朋友的对别人提问的回复。

他听到他跟别人说，kami是个很八卦的人，如果他知道我们在背后这么聊他，他一定会探出头来，追着问有什么事情的。

怎么回事，怎么能这么讲他。

他觉得又好气又好笑，想要回信，却找了半天也找不到一只笔。

时间就这样不着痕迹地流逝了，一天一天的，从他第一次救起那只塞壬，到现在，好像多多少少，也有一年有余。塞壬的到来打破了他生活的宁静，也带来了他和人世间久违的联系。

现在是2020年，他已经离开他们二十几年了。

今天瓶子里的留言自然也像往常一样被准时送到了，只是东西比以往来得要更多。不仅有自己喜欢的食物，也有各种的留言和信件，不同的字迹和语言，几乎每一个上面都写着，祝kami四十七岁生日快乐。

塞壬在他身边安静地待着，一半身体沉在水里，黑色的长发浮在水面，一半却趴在礁石之上，撑着脸看他。

他年少时候曾经想过自己死后的样子——二十几岁的时候，这是几乎周围每个人都能轻而易举拿出来讨论的话题。虽然曾经说过，要告诉自己小时候，快点长大，然后赶紧去然后赶紧去死吧这些话，但真的当自己去世之后，并不是曾经想的那么简单。哪怕自己活着的时候自觉再糟糕，突然去世仍然有这么多人记得自己。  
  
每一年，每一天。

塞壬每次送上的东西，大概都是那些人想要让他知道的吧。他至今仍然说不清楚这个塞壬是什么生物，到底是传说中的美人鱼，又或者只是更加虚妄的，所有人执念的化身，只是托了某个他无法忘记的形体罢了。  
  
塞壬转了个圈，又游回了他的身边，他目不转睛地盯着他，那个样子，好像他们是第一次见面，又好像是他们久别重逢，对方不敢上前，也不敢靠近。

但很快地，他好像便也下定了决心，凑到了他的面前塞壬难得开了口，为他唱了首歌。  
  
是生日快乐。  
  
他一开口，就好像破坏了什么梦，他营造出的那种，甜蜜又沉静的女性幻梦便被完全对立的嗓音给割裂了，但与此同时，他说话本身，就是一种礼物。

他在尽自己所能，把所有人的思念，把他们的碎片，都一一带给他。  
  
他听完之后也并没有变成石头，也并没有怎么样，塞壬别别扭扭唱歌的声音很好笑，尤其是对方还一脸不情不愿但尽了力的样子。  
  
他低下身，不顾对方身上湿淋淋的海水，抱紧了对方，说，mana酱，好久不见了。  
  
在他们的周围，不仅有一望无际的海岸线，和随之而来永无止境的浪花，在头顶，也有仿佛永远不会落下的星辰。他在他年少幻想过的天堂里，终于能和好友分享同一份宁静。  
  
他突然想到前些日子拿到的信上面的一句话:

总有一天，总有一天，在某个小径分叉的蔷薇园尽头也好，在闪着南极光的海边也好，我永远爱你，而我们总会再次相遇。  


  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 为了命日的时候写的，但写成了生日，而且卡了好久。
> 
> 串了很多mm乱七八糟的八卦，比如玛娜说他最早那会还要当大家的司机，大清早被电话叫起来去接其他成员，这个钓鱼的设定也是mm25周年sakura回忆和kami相处的故事中提到的。


End file.
